


You're Dumb

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yo! Sun!” There was eerie silence, and suddenly, a very tanned mass of muscle and a blond monkey appendage came hurtling towards Neptune through the window, knocking the blue-haired boy to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Dumb

Neptune strode into the dorm room that he and Sun shared. Scarlet and Sage were arriving later in the week, so the partners would be alone for a while. He shrugged off his weapon and propped it up against the wall before looking around at the empty room.

“Sun?”

There was no answer, but rather the silent whisper of the breeze rustling a few trees outside. Neptune furrowed his brows before cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Yo! Sun!”

There was eerie silence, and suddenly, a very tanned mass of muscle and a blond monkey appendage came hurtling towards Neptune through the window, knocking the blue-haired boy to the ground.

“Whoooo-hooo!” Sun crowed, crossing his arms proudly as he sat on top of Neptune’s stomach, looking smug. Neptune’s arms were pinned under Sun’s kneecaps, and when the taller man tried to reach up to escape; the Faunus dug his legs further into flesh.

“Sun, what the hell was that for?” Neptune yelled, wriggling under Sun’s body weight.

The Faunus looked thoughtful for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders in his signature, easy-going way.

“I got bored. You were taking too long doing whatever boring thing you were doing– “

“I was filing my visa at the student office!” Neptune cried indignantly but was cut off by Sun’s boisterous voice.

“Aaaaaand, I decided to prank you! Pretty great, huh?”

Neptune glowered up at Sun through a section of hair.

“Don’t give me that look! You loved it; it was fun! You were all like, ‘Aaaaahhh!’ and I was all like ‘Wooo, pranking Neptune, what a sucker!’”

Neptune’s face was unchanging, the same furrow of thick eyebrows and downturned mouth making Sun grin even more.

“Oh, come on! I’ll make it up to you, babe!” Sun cried, squishing Neptune’s shaven cheeks between his hands.

Before Neptune could speak, Sun was kissing him, and his words were cut off into a muffled squawk. Sun’s lips were soft and he tasted of lemon candy, and soon, Neptune forgot that he was being pinned against the floor.

They broke apart, Sun smiling wider than humanly possible, and Neptune flushed and tongue-tied.

“Whoa.”

Sun grinned at Neptune’s soft exclamation as the taller of the two ran his fingers along his mouth. The lingering taste of lemon sat light on the tip of Neptune’s tongue, and he smiled absently at the reminder of their kiss.

“I told you I’d make it up to ya! I was right!” Sun jabbed two thumbs at his tanned chest while aiming his million-watt smile at Neptune.

Neptune rolled his eyes and fisted his hand in the collar of Sun’s unbuttoned shirt.

“You’re dumb.”

Neptune tugged Sun down for another lemony kiss, but this time, met his partner’s lips with a smile.


End file.
